Amor efímero
by Cherry uchiha 02
Summary: Estos meses han sido los peores de mi vida. Días grises y planos donde me da igual si sigo vivo al despertar.


Hola soy Azu y este es mi primer fic o mejor dicho mi primer one-shot y es de Kuroko no Basket. Los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los secuestre por un rato.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

1.- _La vida es una mierda_

La psicóloga dice que no es necesario que regreses porque ya estoy curado.

— ¿estas segura que estoy curado?  
— Ryota me dijiste que viniste solo porque quería olvidarte de Yukio, y te aseguro que es así. Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que no volverás con él y que tampoco regresara. Es poco probable de que ustedes regresen, que él regrese.

Dicho eso pase a darle las gracias y a despedirme. Antes de entrar a mi casa, le mande un mensaje a Yukio: _"ahora que termine la terapia puedo asegurarte que ya me cure de ti, abrazos." _Cerré el móvil y entre. No respondió.

Bueno, tampoco es como si me hayas respondido los otros mensajes que te mande. A casi medio año de nuestra separación, sigo pensando en ti y no logro entender porque no has tenido un momento en todo este tiempo para responder al menos uno de mis mensajes y preguntarme si es que estoy bien o si todavía respiro.

Estoy muy seguro que aún no estoy "curado" ¿qué mierda sabe esa psicóloga? acaso ella estuvo cuando juraste amarme eternamente, ella no sabe nada; nunca te ha visto. La estúpida esa no vio como llorabas aquel día lluvioso donde me dijiste que me amabas como nunca habías amado a alguien antes y que por todo ese amor que me sentías, tenías que dejarme porque lo único que nos hacíamos era daño. Tampoco te escuchó decir "es solo un tiempo, amor."

—Es solo por un tiempo, amor. Ryota, si nos separamos… podremos entender que es lo que queremos y si es que en realidad nos extrañamos…

—Amor; te prometo, te juro que te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

Y aún nos escuchó decirnos "amor".

Suelo imaginar que estas delante de mí y te digo todo lo que tengo guardado.

—Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, si no fuera piloto no tendría que estar viajando por todo el mundo y dejándote solo, es por eso que tengo la culpa de que me dejaras… pero tú también tuviste la culpa, no me preguntabas a qué hora llegaba o no me esperabas cuando regresaba de un viaje. Cuando yo estaba en casa, llegabas cuando ya estaba medio dormido, te desvestías haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y luego te ponías el pijama, me dabas un beso en la cabeza y te dabas la vuelta. Ya no había salidas, tampoco fornicábamos; pero igual te amaba. Y te sigo amando. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías así? ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas triste, para poder solucionar tu tristeza? No lo entiendo.

Cosas como esas me imagino a diario, quizá sea porque te extraño y porque quiero volver contigo.

El volver a vivir solo ha sido muy solitario y los días más tristes de mi vida. Pero sé que por ahora no volverás y por eso tengo que empezar de nuevo. No te preocupes, te esperare.

Es fin de semana y estaba haciendo un poco de limpieza. Mientras limpiaba el closet encontré fotos y un video de nuestras buenas épocas, jure no volver a verlos pero no me resistí. Fui a la sala, coloque el vídeo, apague la luz y puse _play_.

Se nos veía muy felices, cuando fuimos de vacaciones a Okinawa. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, había un hermoso atardecer. Estabas grabando todo.

— ¡Yukio, ven! ¡Graba el atardecer, esta hermoso!

Digo eso con una gran sonrisa, una radiante sonrisa. Tengo puesto un polo blanco y una bermuda color azul; tu llevas un polo negro y un pantalón blanco.

—sonríe para la cámara.

Te hago caso y sonrió para tu lente. Me alejo y estoy en la orilla mojando mis pies, te alejas un poco y me grabas con el ocaso de fondo.

—Ryota, te vez hermoso con esos rayos de sol cayendo sobre ti.

—Estas exagerando.

—No lo hago, tu belleza me parece sublime.

—Jajaja, cuando tenga 60 años no dirás eso, seré una pasa. La belleza se acaba.

— ¿pero sabes qué cosa no se va a acabar nunca?

— ¿Qué?

—El amor que siento por ti, eso nunca se acabara.

Te acercas y me besas. La pantalla se pone negra.

La sala quedo a oscuras. Lo que paso luego de que apagaras la cámara pasa en mi memoria como si fuera una película.

Ropa mojada, arena, bebidas heladas y nosotros siendo uno.

Mi objetivo es no pensar en Yukio y está funcionando. Genta —mi jefe— ha incrementado mis horas de vuelo y no tengo tiempo para pensar en el susodicho.

Ahora lo que quiero es que me guste alguien; por ejemplo alguien como Daiki. Él es un policía antidroga en el aeropuerto, sin contar que es muy guapo; y cuando llego casi siempre lo veo. Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que antes de desembarcar estoy arreglándome porque sé que es muy probable que esté rondando por ahí y nos crucemos; hasta ensayo frases estúpidas como: "permiso" o "¿disculpa, me puedes decir la hora?" cualquier cosa es válida.

No importa que ese moreno no sea mi tipo, lo que importa es que me quite a Yukio de la cabeza. Nos conocimos antes de que subir a mi siguiente vuelo; Salí a fumarme un cigarro y de la nada apareció.

—Tienes otro — me pregunto.

— ¿Disculpa? —Hizo una seña hacia el cigarro—. Si, quédate con la cajetilla. Tengo que irme.

—Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —le conteste para luego irme.

Y esa fue nuestra gran conversación, no hubo un: "hola ¿Qué tal?" O tal vez "¿Cómo te llamas?" pero no, solo conversamos de cigarro; bueno si a eso se le puede llamar conversar. Luego lo vi un par de veces pero no paso a más; de hecho si no fuera por ese intercambio de palabras jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de que existía. Pero desde ese día Daiki me viene a la cabeza cada cierto tiempo.

Prepare el desayuno, me aliste y Salí rumbo al estudio fotográfico. La noche anterior mi represéntate me llamo para que haga una campaña —aparte de ser piloto también soy modelo. Bueno, soy modelo desde que estaba en la secundaria—. Llegue a dicho lugar, y comenzaron con la sesión de foto, tomamos un descanso, reviso el móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje. Lo abro y me doy con una gran sorpresa.

"_Hola, soy el que conociste cuando estabas fumando, al que le diste la cajetilla. Me preguntaba si te apetece tomar un café un día de estos. Espero que puedas, pero si no puedes no hay problema. Espero que nos llevemos bien. Aomine Daiki."_

Un mensaje de Daiki ¡joder! No me lo puedo creer, pensaba que era más probable que al llegar a casa abriera la puerta y salga un unicornio vomitando sangre; pero no un mensaje de él. O sea, espera que nos podamos llevar bien, esto es demasiado para mí. Le conteste.

"_Hola. Disculpa por ser tan directo pero ¿Quién te dio mi número?  
Kise Ryota."_

Envié el mensaje y en menos de tres minutos me contesto.

"_Para que veas que no hay imposibles. Cuando tengas ganas de tomar el café me dices. Por cierto, bonito nombre. "_

Luego de eso ya no le respondí. Me pregunto cómo es que consiguió mi número ¿a quién se lo habrá pedido? Bueno es policía, así que supongo que lo puede conseguir de esa forma, creo.

Yukio, ya son casi ocho meses y no me has dado señales de vida. Ya no hablo de ti con nadie, ni con Kurokocchi o Takaocchi. Si tocamos el tema se vuelve en un debate político y hasta analizamos los más mínimos detalles de ese día.

El quedar con Daiki fue un gran enredo; quería verlo, pero nunca coincidamos en horarios. Cuando yo estaba en horas de vuelo él estaba libre y viceversa. Primero quedamos un martes pero le tuve que cancelar ya que no llegaría a tiempo por culpa de una nevada; luego quedamos un sábado y él no podía porque estaba todo el día de turno, gracias a que atraparon a un contrabandista. Así pasamos casi dos meses entre dimes y diretes, hasta que cierto viernes quedamos en vernos en uno de esos cafés de moda. Estaba realmente nervioso no tenía una "cita" desde que conocí a Yukio, hace ya casi cinco años. Entro y ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas de al fondo. Me acerque a él, e intercambiamos un típico saludo y algunas freses cliché. Realmente no sabía cómo comportarme. Nos pedimos un café y comenzamos a hablar de cosas como: el clima, el tráfico, de viajes, de nuestros trabajos y una que otra cosa trivial para ver si teníamos gustos en común. Entre tanto hablar, descubrí que me estaba gustando charlar con él. Estábamos conversando y de pronto nos quedamos callados; se me acerco un poco.

— ¿sabes? Eres hermoso — y me beso.

Lo mire.

—Disculpa, pero… me voy a casa.

Me reuní con mis compinches, necesitaba contarles todo lo que paso con Daiki. Kurokocchi y Takaocchi llegaron a mi casa con comida suficiente para un pelotón. Nos pusimos a ver una película y cuando termino fuimos a cenar; mientras comíamos les conté todo

— Pero, Kise-kun, porque lo dejaste.

—Sí, Ki-chan ¿acaso eres idiota? Esta era tu oportunidad para quitarte de la cabeza a Yukio-kun.

—Kise-kun— dijo Kuroko serio—, debería de salir con él de nuevo, para ver si es que funcionaria una relación.

— Y de paso tienes un poco de sexo desenfrenado con ese morenazo ¿a poco no quieres?

—No, no quiero y a déjenme en paz, no quiero seguir hablando de eso.

Luego de eso Takaocchi comenzó a contar que tenía algo con un médico y que le iba bien. Mientras que Kurokocchi sigue con su perfecto novio Kagamicchi.

Al terminar de comer fuimos a dar una vuelta por el _mall _para bajar la comida y mientrascaminábamos al pasar por una tienda escuchamos una canción que conocíamos perfectamente y nos pusimos a cantar_ mientras que la _gente nos miraba y se reía_._

Me encontré con Moriyama-san y Nakamura-san, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, así que quedamos en tomar una copa.

— ¿cómo estas Kise-kun? —dijo Moriyama-san.

—Bien ¿y ustedes?

—También estamos bien—contesto Nakamura-san.

— ¿y él como esta? Porque supongo que singuen viéndolo.

—Él está bien, trabajando como siempre.

—Me alegro por él. Supongo que debe de tener mucho trabajo ya que no me ha llamado.

—No lo sé —dijo Moriyama-san desviando la vista—. Pero igual puedes llamarlo cuando quieras.

—No creo que sea buena idea que lo llames Kise-kun —hablo Nakamura-san—. Ya verás cómo termina llamándote tarde o temprano.

— ¿Cuándo será el día que se atreva a darme cara?

—A Yukio le costó mucho tomar esa decisión —interrumpió Moriyama-san.

—O sea ¿estás diciendo que ahora es mi culpa? ¿Crees que a mí no me costó dejarlo? Ahora yo soy el malo de la película. Acoso él se digno siquiera a mandarme un estúpido mensaje preguntando si es que estaba bien o ya me había muerto de la pena — Nakamura-san, me decía que baje la voz que todo el mundo se estaba enterando—. No me importa que la gente se entere de lo mierda que fue Yukio y que creo que nuestra relación fue una mentira, una ilusión.

—No, no estoy diciendo eso… es solo que… bueno —continuo Moriyama-san—. Sabes, pienso que ustedes jamás se conocieron de verdad. Tú tenías tus dudas existenciales sobre vivir juntos pero que cada uno tenga su casa, no hijos ni planes a fututo, estamos pero a mí no me digas que hacer yo soy libre.

— ¿y? acaso todas las parejas del mundo tiene que tener una casa y tener una familia feliz como si fuera un cuento para niños.

—Quizá nunca lo conociste, quizá él quería algo que tu no le podías dar.

—Moriyama —dijo en un susurro Nakamura-san.

— ¿qué es lo que tratas de decirme Moriyama-san?

—Nada, yo no tengo porque decirte nada. Solo te diré que no te abriste al cien por ciento a Yukio. Lo normal es que te aman y se entreguen a ti con la misma intensidad que tu estas dispuesto a entregar. Tú siempre le decías "has lo que quieras, el que estemos no significa que te estoy atando". Yukio sabía perfectamente que no te gustan que te aten cuando tienes una pareja, pero ¿enserio crees que a él le gustaba eso?

—Pero… Yukio nunca se quejó, el acepto mi forma de relación.

—Eso ya no importa, Kise, solo te diré una última cosa: ama sin temores, no te pongas un caparazón. No le pintes el mundo color rosa a nadie, porque cuando el otro quiera dar un paso adelante te vas a asustar y como no te va a gustar lo que ves, la otra persona se dará cuenta y se sentirá mal. Eres difícil de manejar en una relación. Date la oportunidad y entrégate de verdad, veras que no te arrepentirás de amar sin miedo, porque la otra persona te corresponderá con la misma intensidad.

—De donde te salió todo ese discurso —le dije.

—Me salió de un "lugar" que se llama vida real. Porque esa es la vida real. En fin— dijo terminando su copa de golpe— hablemos de otra cosa.

—Me parece perfecto.

Estaba en mi casa, echado en mi cama mientras veo televisión. Estaba concentrado viendo un reportaje, sonó el móvil y mi concentración desapareció. Vi el nombre en la pantalla, me quede pasmado al ver el nombre de Yukio.

— ¿Ryota? Hola ¿Cómo estás?

—B-bien y tú ¿Cómo estás?

—También estoy bien. Oye necesito verte.

—Por supuesto ¿Cuándo?

— ¿pues salir ahora?

— ¿claro, donde nos encontramos?

— ¿te parece donde siempre? En una hora.

—Ok, nos vemos en una hora.

Cortamos la llamada, no me esperaba eso, aunque una parte de mi aún no había perdido la esperanza de que me llamaras ¡Mierda! Ha pasado poco más de un año desde la última vez que nos vimos. Me aliste y fui al reencuentro.

Llegue y él ya estaba esperándome.

—Te ves muy bien Ryo.

— ¡gracias!

En la mesa había dos copas de coñac, una para cada uno.

— ¿y de que querías hablar?

—No sé por dónde comenzar.

—Tómate tu tiempo, soy todo oídos —le dije mientras daba un sorbo del licor.

—Ryota… el día que te pedí un tiempo, fue porque sentí que ya no podía más con nuestra relación. Durante meses no quería admitir lo que al principio creí que era un capricho o solo un poco de calentura. Escuche un motón de vez de gente que le fue infiel a sus parejas pero eran relaciones que no pasaban de dos o tres noches y luego el amante desaparecía; pero… lo que me paso no termino de esa manera, termine enamorándome como nunca antes me había pasado. Pensaba todo el día en él, desde que lo veía en el consultorio hasta que cruzábamos la puerta para irnos, estaba realmente obsesionado. Me dijo que no pasaría nada entre nosotros hasta que tú y yo terminemos; deseaba estar con él pero no podía dejarte, no quería hacerte daño, aunque al final termine dañándonos. Como estaba irritado por no saber qué hacer, fue ese el momento en donde comenzaron nuestras peleas. No había día que no me dijera "díselo, Ryo entenderá", quería que volvamos a ser los de antes y que él quede en una aventura enterrada en el pasado, pero… te fui dejando de querer poco a poco y el resultado fue que ya no te amaba. Hoy te pedí para vernos porque necesitaba disculparme por todo el daño que te cause, por estos meses de angustia al decirte que solo nos separaríamos por un tiempo. Ryo, con él entendí que el amor es mucho más grande de lo que decíamos sentir del uno por el otro. Ryota , enserio, perdóname por no tener los huevos necesarios para decirte todo esto desde un principio, por hacerte vivir engañado poco más de un año, pero aún no estaba listo para decirte que encontré al amor de mi vida. Y para terminar con todo esto, quería contarte —se tocó la barriga—de que tendré un hijo y te lo digo yo porque no quiero que nadie más te lo cuente, quería que te enteres de mi boca. Gracias Ryo, gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo y perdóname por mentirte de esa forma tan vil. Te quiero, pero lo siento.

Al terminar de escuchar esto, sentí como si me daría un paro cardiaco. Tu amor se acabó.

_2.- Música de calendario_

Han pasado tres meses. Takaocchi y Kurokocchi estaban preocupados por mí, así que me convencieron para salir a tomar unas cuantas copas. En el camino Kurokocchi nos dijo que termino con su perfecto novio

—Pues me dijo me voy yo le respondí si eso es lo que quieres no te voy a detener. A los días cuando regrese a casa me vi con la sorpresa de que no estaban de sus cosas, se llevó todas sus pertenencias.

— ¿Te saludo por tu cumpleaños? —pregunte

—Sí, terminamos discutiendo y le dije que disfrute su vida de soltero justo como yo lo hago.

—Kuro-chan, siempre tan radical.

Entramos a un bar. Al rato me pare porque necesitaba ir al baño. Estaba caminando a donde se encontraban los chicos y siento que alguien me llama

— ¡Oi, Ryota!

Me doy vuelta — ¡Daiki! —digo sorprendido.

—Hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien…

— ¿harás algo después? ¿Tienes planes? ¿Quieres que tomemos algo?

—Aceptare tu propuesta de tomar algo. Pero quedamos luego.

—Está bien, te llamo luego.

Asiento y me marcho.

Joder, hace meses que no veía a Daiki. No voy a mentir y decir que no pienso en él porque todos los días lo hago, pienso en ese día que lo deje solo porque me beso. Pero me lo encontré luego de mucho tiempo.

—Kise-kun, pensé que te habías desaparecido.

—lo siento Kurokocchi, es que el baño estaba lleno ¿y Takaocchi?

—vamos a buscarlo porque ya se perdió.

—ok, vamos.

El ritmo de una suave melodía hizo que despertara. Sus largos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me tenían pegado a él; su cuello expedía un olor muy agradable. Me volví a dormir.

Me dio un beso en los labios mientras me decía buenos días, eso hizo que despertara completamente.

—Iré a bañarme —me dijo.

Volví a escuchar esa melodía, había puesto música en el móvil mientras se bañaba. Sale de la ducha, se cambia y me da un largo beso.

—Ya me voy, si no llegare tarde —me dice, para luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Sonrió al recordar lo que hicimos la noche anterior y no solo comienzo a recordar esa noche, también recuerdo las anteriores. 

Recuerdo cuando le conté a Kurokocchi y a Takaocchi que estaba saliendo con alguien, casi se caen de la silla, pensaban que había inventado todo para que crean que ya no pienso en Yukio. Solo cuando les enseñe una foto de nosotros juntos me creyeron y lo que termino de convencerlos fue que justo me llego un mensaje de Daiki diciendo: "¿estas libre hoy? ¿Te parece si nos vemos?". Pues con un mensaje como ese no dudaron de mi palabra.

Hemos salidos muchas veces, al cine, a restaurantes, parque de diversiones, museos, librerías y a muchos lugares más. No pensé que me podría llevar también con él, aún que tengamos algunas discrepancias. Me estoy divirtiendo con Daiki, y mucho.

Daiki vino a quedarse todo el fin de semana, ya que no nos habíamos visto durante casi dos semanas por temas de mi trabajo.  
Iba a poner la película que compre el día anterior, pero…

— ¿puedes poner otra?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya la viste?

—si… lamentablemente.

— ¿Porque dices que lamentablemente?

—Es que cierta persona veía esa película muy seguido.

— ¿Quién? —pregunte solo por curiosidad.

—Mi ex. ¿Quieres saber porque?

—Realmente no, no es necesario que me lo cuentes.

Vimos otra película, cuando termino nos quedamos echados y abrazados en el mueble.

—Se llama Satsuki.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario que me lo cuentes.

—Pero quiero contártelo, tú me contaste lo de Yukio así que no hay problema si te lo cuento.

—Daiki, enserio, no es necesario.

—Satsuki me parecía muy guapa, era mi tipo de mujer. Era inteligente, carismática y una buena chica, estaba loco por ella. Dos años luego de que comenzamos nuestra relación, ya nada fue lo mismo. Cuando cumplimos dos años decidimos vivir juntos; los primero días fueron felicidad, pero de la nada todo se volvió un infierno. No podía hacer nada, no podía ni salir con amigo, si llegaba un minuto tarde ya se ponía a hacer un drama existencial, me gritaba, decía que me odiaba y me botaba de la casa. Pero al día siguiente me llamaba llorando desesperadamente, diciendo que la perdone y que no podía vivir sin mí. Vivimos durante casi medio año en una montaña rusa de emociones entre los: "te amo." "te odio." "no te quiero volver a ver." "regresa, te extraño." Y yo como idiota regresaba a ella porque pensaba que moriría si no la tenía a mi lado. Trate de salir con alguien mientras estaba con ella, pero no podía. Al tercer año de relación; Satsuki ya estaba más calmada, no peleábamos, pero seguíamos arrastrando los problemas pasados y caímos en la monotonía; y lo que tanto había deseado se cumplió, terminamos. Había estado ciegamente enamorado y por eso no veía cuando daño nos hacíamos, ni cuanto me daño.

No dije nada, solo lo miraba atentamente. Daiki se acomodó en el sofá, tomo mi cara entre sus manos, me beso y me dijo:

—Y… cierto día, me encontré con un rubio que estaba fumándose un cigarrillo, intercambiamos un par de palabras y eso fue todo; desapareció de mi vista. No esperaba volver a sentir algo por alguien y mucho menos tan pronto. Pero, te encontré. Luego conseguir tu número y te invite a salir, juraba que no aceptarías pero lo hiciste. Me quede embelesado con tu belleza, tu forma de hablar, tus hermosos ojos dorados y tu sonrisa que es más radiante que el sol, eso hizo que me enamorara de ti.

Sus penetrantes ojos azules me miraban. Lo bese.

Cuando no estamos trabajando, Daiki se queda en mi casa por días. Pero luego el por su lado y yo por el mío. Pero quería saber si es estaba contento en nuestra forma de "estar"

—Daiki, te parece bien que nuestra "relación" se maneje de esta forma.

— ¿de qué forma?

—pues, sin planes a futuro, cada uno viviendo en su casa; sin darnos explicaciones.

— ¿pues no es eso lo que querías? No tengo ni un cepillo de dientes aquí.

Sabía que esto no estaba por buen camino. Pero me sentía inseguro luego de lo que me conto de su ex. Tenía miedo de que ella lo llamara y el vuelva como perro faldero. No quería que él se convierta en un Yukio… no sé qué hacer.

Esa noche Daiki no había venido a dormir. Estaba lavando ropa y me encontré con un polo de básquet que lógicamente no era mío.

Le mande un mensaje: "Daiki, perdón. No nos podemos seguir viendo."

Volví donde la psicóloga. Apenas entre me puse a llorar peor que Magdalena. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Y comenzamos a dialogar sobre mi regreso a su consultorio.

—Cuéntame desde el principio.

Le conté todo lo que pase con Daiki, y también le dije que la sombra de Yukio aún estaba persiguiéndome y no me dejaba darme una oportunidad, que tenía miedo de que me pase lo mismo de nuevo.

— ¿Ryota, estás dispuesto a dejar tu pasado atrás y darte una oportunidad con Daiki?

—Sí, es… es lo que más deseo. Quiero ser feliz. Quiero amar— Recordé lo que me dijo Moriyama aquel día, eso hizo que me dé cuenta que nunca supe que era amar ni ser amado.

—Entonces comencemos. Relájate, cierra los ojos y saca todos los recuerdos dolorosos que tienes dentro.

Comencé a hablar, lo solté todo; cuando estábamos en la playa, cuando fuimos al Campo, los viajes que hicimos. Cuando me enferme, cuando me leyeron las cartas y me dijeron que Yukio me dejaría por otra. Recordé a mis ex´s, mi época en la escuela, traumas de niñez y muchas cosas más.

—Ahora dime, Ryota ¿Cuánto te duele, lo que te dijo Yukio la última vez que se vieron?

—Pues… nada.

—Por fin te estas olvidando de él.

Paso exactamente 24 días sin saber nada de Daiki, pero me mandó un mensaje:

"_Ryota, que te parece si nos vemos, así podré saber qué es lo que pasa"_

Acepte y nos vimos dos días después.

Entre y vi a Daiki leyendo el periódico, aun tenia puesto su uniforme de policía. Al principio estaba un poco incómodo, pero conforme pasaron los minutos me relaje y nos pusimos a hablar de lo que nos había pasado estas semanas que no nos vimos. Paso un rato y me miro a los ojos.

—Ryo, me llamo Satsuki.

— ¿y? —quería llorar, sabía que él me haría lo mismo que Yukio.

—Dijo que quería verme. Le dije que no.

— ¿Por qué no aceptaste?

—porque solo te quiero a ti Ryota. Quiero que me des una oportunidad, yo no te hare lo mismo que Yukio.

Mire esos hermosos ojos azules que estaba frente a mí, y siento como una lágrima recorre mi mejilla, para darle pasó a muchas más.

Han pasado tres años desde que conocí a Daiki. Cogí el móvil para enviar un mensaje:

"Yukio, la última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que querías que me enterara por ti y no por otros que tendrías un hijo; Ahora es mi turno de decirte que también espero uno."

_Fin _

Gracias por leer. Espero que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.


End file.
